I Missed You
by Fighter Chik
Summary: Alice's shows Bella just how much she's missed her.


Bella Cullen was utterly and completely bored. This was a new concept for her, being a vampire and all. She was not used to this feeling at all. Bella could always find something to entertain herself with, by either reading , watching tv, or playing video games with Emmett, and recently most of her time had been occupied by her beautiful and sexy mate and wife Alice Cullen. But sadly Alice was out of town for the weekend. She was attending a fashion show in Alaska with her cousins Tanya, Irina, and Carmen.

Walking back from the kitchen, Bella placed herself on to the couch and continued to stare at the wall in front of her. Quite suddenly though, a pair of slender hands crossed over her eyes and a very familiar and sweet soft bell like voice rang through her ears.

"Guess Who?" The voice spoke, adding a bit of humour into it.

Feeling the hands enclosed on her eyes, Bella spoke with certainty, "I do not like guessing but from the feel of your hands and the sound your voice, I am fairly certain that it's my wife that has returned home from her trip a day early."

Removing her hands, and making her way to sit next to the other woman. Alice smiled, "Hey baby." She whispers leaning in giving Bella a sweet kiss.

"I missed you." Bella stated simply, stealing another kiss from the pixie like vampire.

Alice placed her hands on the sides of Bella's face, deepening the kiss and running her tongue along her mates bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. The brunette haired woman was all too willing to allow Alice's tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dueling for dominance over the passionate kiss.

Braking away from her wife's lips to take a unnecessary breath, Alice said, "I can tell you missed," adding a smirk and a small giggle at the end.

Bella returned the smirk with her own smug look. Lifting herself up, she expertly straddled the pixies lap. Placing her hands on Alice's shoulders, Bella gave a playful shove, and sent the pixie vampire flat against the couch. "Oh, I can show just how much I missed you."

Leaning into her wife, Bella showered Alice's neck with little kisses, and when she reached the other woman's collar bone, Bella placed one long kiss, sucking lightly, leaving her mark for all to see.

"Mhmm…" Alice moaned, enjoying the sensation of her wife's lips on her skin. "You know if we go any further, we should probably move this into the bedroom."

"By all means, lead the way." Bella said, but not making any motion to move. She was enjoying her position straddling the ebony haired beauty.

Smirking, Alice gripped Bella's hips tightly, and lifting the both of them off the couch and sending the brunette over her shoulders she made her way to their bedroom.

A small cry came from Bella's lips at the sudden change in scenery. "Mary Alice Brandon. I am not a child. I can move on my own just fine!"

A sly smile came across Alice's lips as she entered their bedroom and tossed Bella onto their cleanly made bed. "My turn to show you how much I missed you Mrs. Cullen," she stated seductively. Slipping her jeans off and letting them hit the floor, Alice made her way over to the bed. Hovering over the completely clothed Bella, Alice took claim over the brunette's lips. More hunger and raw lust was in this kiss, and the two women let their hands roam over each other's bodies freely.

"Too much clothing, Bells." Alice says as she started to unbutton Bella's blouse and toss it to the side.

Alice just stared at Bella for a few seconds, enjoying the view she was currently getting. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

The brunette blushed at her wife's words and the sincerity that showed in her eyes. Bella softly replied with a, "Thank you."

Smiling, Alice continued her decent down onto the new exposed skin. Letting her hands run down the sides of Bella's body, Alice continues to place soft kisses on the milky white flesh that she has thoroughly investigated in the past and plans to return to in the future. Flicking the thin lace that was Bella's bra on to the floor, Alice hungrily captures one of Bella's nipples into her mouth. Sucking on the harden, pink stub and playfully flicking the opposite nipple.

"Oh god, Alice." Bella gasps at the sensations running through her body, and she can feel the need already start to swell in her lower abdomen.

"Hmm…" Alice moans as she switches nipples and continues her slow torture.

"Baby, if you keep it up at this torturous pace, I'll have to do it myself." Bella said breathlessly, arching her body up to gain more contact with the pixie.

"Be patient my little sex kitten." Alice purrs into the other woman's ear. Moving her way down Bella's body, Alice unbuttoned the brunette's pants and slid them down her hips, revealing very pretty, but very wet panties.

"My little game had this much affect on you?" Alice asked, pushing her fingers against the wet and throbbing bundle of nerves.

A low hiss escaped from Bella's lips from feeling the glorious pressure against her center. "Ali," she moaned, practically begging the pixie to fulfill her sexual desires.

Alice, who wanted to take her time with this, slid the panties down the brunette's thighs and onto the floor. Leaning down to kiss the center of the woman she loved, Alice slipped her tongue in between the woman's core.

"Fuck!" Bella cried out.

Alice repeated the action over and over, only to be thanked by other obscenities coming from the brunette's lips. Feeling how close Bella was already, the ebony haired pixie removed her tongue and thrusting three fingers hard into the brunette's center while pinching her clit. Soon after a few thrust and flicks to her clit, Bella's orgasm crashed into her.

Pulling out, Alice licked Bella clean and then wrapped her arms around the brunette's body and held her tight, until she came back from her high. Alice softly kissed any and all skin that was in reach of her lips as she held her wife tight.

"Oh, god!" Bella gasped, as her mind and body returned back to what was around her. Moving away from her wife's hold, Bella straddled Alice's hips and whispered seductively into her ear "Now can I finish showing you how much I missed you?"


End file.
